i'll feed on your breath
by Forgotten Murderer
Summary: Kise quiere ser perfecto y amado por todos -especialmente por Aomine. [Traducción] [Autor: Jens The Homo]
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASUKE Y LOS** _ **PERSONAJES**_ **NOMBRADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI AUTORÍA. PERTENECEN A FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. ADEMÁS, ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA DE _JENS THE HOMO_.**

 **Advertencias:** Desórdenes alimenticios y AoKise unilateral (por ahora).

* * *

Cuando notó por primera vez los 'errados' sentimientos que tenía por Aomine, el pánico lo invadió.

Ambos son hombres y compañeros por lo demás. Podía ser guapo y modelo a medio tiempo, pero seguía siendo un hombre igual.

Porque querer algo más que una simple amistad estaba mal. Sus sentimientos tenían que cambiar.

Hasta que su manager dice que había ganado peso y debía hacer dieta.

Al principio, vacila. Cree estar suficientemente delgado, pero su manager insiste en la idea, diciendo que el modelaje es un negocio difícil. Que por el bien de su popularidad y su futuro, tenía que adelgazar.

Asesinar sus sentimientos por Aomine ya no era suficiente; tenía que cambiar su cuerpo también.

Es duro, pero una vez equilibrada su dieta, ésta resultó ser más bien… adictiva.

Tal vez debió detenerse cuando su manager dijo que ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Pero no era suficiente. Podía ser más delgado.

 _Aominecchi me deseará más si soy más pequeño y lindo, tal como una chica._

Él será perfecto para Aomine. Será más delgado. Será más hermoso. Será inalcanzable.

Será perfecto a los ojos de cualquiera.

¿Quién podría rechazarlo siendo perfecto? Incluso Aomine lo querría, sin importar cuánto diga que le gustan las mujeres.

Podía lograrlo y eso lo sabía. Solo debía perder un poco más de peso.

Y perder otro poco más.

Hasta alcanzar la perfección.

Un príncipe de hielo que todos amarían pero que nadie tendría; en eso se convertiría.

Aomine tendría el honor de ser suyo y nunca lo dejaría.

Perfección, eso es a lo que debía apuntar.

Perfección.

Solo unos kilogramos menos más.

* * *

 **N/T:** _Debo decir que me costó bastante adaptarlo al español. No está al pie de la letra, pero las traducciones nunca han sido, ni necesariamente deben ir, traducidas al pie de la letra. Por eso, espero comprendan la adaptación/traducción que estoy haciendo y que disfruten de este fic que amé._

 _Lo sé, siempre escojo cosas tristes para traducir. Pero como dice Stiles, 'uno es accidente, dos es coincidencia, tres es patrón.' Ya saben, al tercero será hábito, jaja._

 _Besos~_

 _P.S: No recordaba que a Yellow le queda tan poco por traducir, así que quizá haga una traducción extra en esto días festivos que hay en Chile~._


	2. Cambio

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASUKE Y LOS** _ **PERSONAJES**_ **NOMBRADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI AUTORÍA. PERTENECEN A FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. ADEMÁS, ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA DE _JENS THE HOMO_.**

 **Advertencias:** Desórdenes alimenticios, AoKise unilateral, autoflagelación. Multi POV.

* * *

Aomine es el último en notar que algo está mal en Kise. Akashi y Kuroko han intercambiado miradas por unos pocos meses hasta que Midorima y Momoi advirtieron la disminución de peso del modelo. Incluso Murasakibara se da cuenta que Kise se ve mucho más delgado que antes y trata de arreglar las cosas ofreciendo o compartiendo alguno de sus bocadillos con el rubio, quien agradece la tierna intención pero lo rechaza.

Aomine no lo ve. Claro, Kise ya no le pide que tengan one-on-one tan seguido como antes (la verdad es que ya no lo hace siquiera) y se ve algo cansado todo el tiempo, pero como nadie dice nada, Aomine asume que es su imaginación. O que tal vez Kise está muy ocupado en su trabajo.

Sea lo que sea, no es problema de Aomine. Si Kise quiere hablarlo (si es que hay 'algo' de lo que hablar), entonces bien. Si no, eso está bien también.

Porque en serio, a Aomine no le importa de todos modos.

"Camina con Ryouta de camino a tu casa, Daiki, y habla con él."

Aomine se detiene en medio de una flexión lanzándole una mirada amenazadora a Akashi. El de cabellos rojos lo mira devuelta con la misma antipatía.

"No quiero."

Akashi enarca una ceja. "¿Crees que me importa que quieras? No te estoy preguntando, te ordeno que lo hagas. Habla con Ryouta de camino a tu casa."

Aomine se pone de pie. "¿Qué se supone que debo hablar con él? Lo dices como si tuviera algo que decirle."

"Así es." Akashi parece complacido con la repentina cooperación de Aomine.

"¿Qué cosa?"

Akashi lo mira como si hubiera preguntado algo tan estúpido como 'cuánto es 1 + 1'. Aomine siente un estremecimiento recorrer su espina.

"Como el capitán, es mi deber velar por los miembros de mi equipo pero no te dañaría, tampoco, preocuparte por tu compañeros de equipo y darte cuenta de que algo está mal, Daiki." Akashi entrecierra los ojos peligrosamente. "Además, creo que es en parte tu culpa que Ryouta no se esté sintiendo bien. Hazte cargo."

Aomine quiere responderle algo de vuelta, pero la mirada en los ojos de Akashi le dice que si se atreve a hacerlo, las consecuencias pueden ser… no muy placenteras. Así que se lo promete, asegurando que caminaría con Kise hacia su casa.

Eso no significa que está feliz por ello. ¿Y a que se refiere Akashi con que _es en parte su culpa_? ¿Qué le ha hecho a Kise para que se sintiera mal?

Kise se ve mucho más delgado de lo que Aomine recuerda. Ciertamente, tenía lo mismos y fuertes músculos y seguía siendo igual de alto como siempre, pero su cuerpo se veía como si fuera más pequeño que antes. En su piel pálida se translucían fácilmente huesos que sobresalían en partes que debería haber más carne. A pesar de haber dicho que no le importaba, Aomine sintió una punzada de preocupación en su pecho mientras recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de Kise.

Pero espera, Akashi no le dijo que observara a Kise al cambiarse. ¿Por qué demonios estaba mirando el cuerpo semidesnudo de un _chico,_ además con tanto interés? _Cálmate y deja de mirar_ , Aomine se regaña a sí mismo.

"Oye, Kise." El rubio da un salto y mira en dirección a Aomine con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡A-Aomnecchi…! Me asustaste."

"Mi error." Un silencio incómodo sigue a la disculpa poco entusiasta de Aomine. Aclara su garganta y decide continuar con la tarea que Akashi le ordenó.

"Oh, sí, uh… ¿harás algo después de la escuela?"

"¿Hoy? No, ¿por qué?"

"Estaba pensando que podríamos caminar juntos a casa." La verdad es que Akashi fue el que pensó en ello pero Kise no necesitaba saberlo.

El rubio se ilumina y le sonríe brillante. "¡Claro! ¡Pero tienes que apresurarte al cambiarte porque no te esperaré por mucho!"

"¿Desde cuándo has tenido que esperar tú por mí? ¿Acaso no eres tú el que se toma todo el tiempo del mundo para cambiarse?"

"¡Eso es porque soy modelo! No puedo salir con el pelo desordenado o con la camisa arrugada, ¡puedo toparme con alguna fan! Y mis fans estarían decepcionadas si es que me ven todo feo. ¡O puedo cruzarme con un paparazzi! ¡Eso sería terrible!" Kise hace un puchero y luego hace una mueca horrorizada.

Kise suena y actúa como siempre pero aun así Aomine no puede evitar pensar que algo se siente… forzado y poco natural. La sonrisa en el rostro del modelo es la que normalmente usa para su trabajo, no es la que usa con sus amigos.

¿Por qué tiene que prestarle tanta atención a las expresiones de Kise? Es solo porque los huesos del otro chico son tan visibles que está buscando algún tipo de confirmación de que lo que sucede al otro no es serio, ¿que Kise seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre a pesar de haber perdido una importante cantidad de peso? Porque si Aomine nota la diferencia, entonces es demasiado.

¿Tal vez Akashi quiere que hable con Kise sobre su delgadez excesiva? Si es así, Aomine no tiene idea de cómo hablar del tema. No puede llegar y preguntarle a Kise algo como eso. ¿Y si el modelo ha estado tan estresado que ha perdido peso a causa de eso, sin darse cuenta de ello o si el mismo está tratando de ser más delgado? Sería realmente incómodo hablar de ello si es que no era intencional. No, Aomine necesita encontrar una forma más natural y despreocupada para acercarse a Kise.

"¿Estás bien?" Bueno eso suena natural… la verdad no.

Kise frunce el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Es solo que estás… menos animado últimamente. Y Akashi dijo que era mi culpa o algo así." Aomine se rasca la parte trasera de su cuello, avergonzado. Demonios, ¿por qué Akashi tiene tal poder sobre los miembros del equipo que les es imposible ir en contra de sus órdenes (a menos que tengan ganas de morir, por supuesto)? Ahora mismo, Aomine estaría en cualquier parte menos aquí, teniendo una conversación embarazosa con Kise.

No hubo respuesta. Nervioso, Aomine lanza miradas a Kise que parece un poco confundido. "… ¿Kise?"

"Estoy bien."

No lo está, Kise nunca responde con tan pocas palabras. Aomine da un paso hacia él. "Mira, no sé qué es lo que te sucede, pero si hay algo que puedo hacer, solo dímelo, ¿bien? Te ves mucho más delgado y ya que estás tan cansado pensé que pudo ser causa de tu trabajo, como si te hubieran pedido hacer dieta o algo así. Y si es eso lo que sucede, entonces está bien. Pero tienes que estar seguro que no afecte tu vida."

"Oh. ¿Entonces está bien que me haga daño por el bien de mi trabajo siempre y cuando no tenga un efecto negativo en la forma que juego?"

Bien, algo definitivamente está mal. Kise _nunca_ le habla a Aomine en ese tono.

"¡No es eso lo que quise decir! Si es necesario perder un poco de peso por tu trabajo, entonces no se puede evitar pero si te agota, ¿no sería mejor renunciar? No es bueno para tu salud el-"

"¿A ti que te importa? ¡Nunca antes te había preocupado qué era lo que me estaba pasando antes! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!"

"¿Cómo que no me preocupo? ¡Si me importa! ¡Solo que no voy diciéndoselo a la gente a cada rato!"

"¡Tal vez deberías! ¡De esa forma podrías hacerte más popular!"

"¿Qué demonios, Kise? ¿Por qué estás tan furioso conmigo? No te he hecho nada, aun si Akashi lo cree, ¡así que deja de gritarme! Maldición, así no eres tú. ¡¿Qué mierda te hicieron en tu trabajo para dejarte así de mal?!"

Kise no le grita. En vez de eso, se congela y fija sus ojos en los de Aomine. _Va a llorar,_ es lo que Aomine piensa y antes de que pudiera disculparse con Kise por haberle gritado, Kise lo interrumpe.

"¡Sé que soy horrible y asqueroso pero también sé que te quiero a ti!"

El sonido del casillero de Kise se cerró fuertemente haciendo eco en el silencio del camerino.

Aomine solo mira, no creyendo lo que había escuchado. ¿Kise de verdad piensa eso? ¿Por qué Akashi le dijo a Aomine que hablara con Kise si no iba a salir bien? Y espera, ¿alguna vez le dijo a Kise era horrible y asqueroso?"

Aomine se da cuenta que demoró en reaccionar cuando Kise lo empuja para salir del camerino, chocando su hombro con Aomine antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

"¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Kise?!"

El modelo no se voltea a mirarlo otra vez.

-x-

 _Sé que soy horrible y asqueroso, pero sigo queriéndote a ti._

Se arrepiente de lo que dijo pero no puede retirar sus palabras.

Está mal, lo sabe, pero su corazón pertenece a Aomine.

No puede dejar que Aomine sepa aun, no cuando sigue siendo horrible.

Perfección, necesita recordar eso. Perfección, eso es a lo que apunta. _Perfección._

Tiene mucho camino que recorrer. Por eso es que Aomine pelea con él.

Aomine no puede soportar sus defectos.

Por ejemplo la suave piel de su brazo. Es suave y tierna pero no es _perfecta._ Puede ver sus huesos claramente, pero aún hay carne en el camino.

Eso no está bien. Sus huesos son hermosos, y si alguien puede verlos, ellos los encontrarían hermoso también.

Necesita hacer más ejercicio, hay muchas partes en el que no son musculares. En vez de eso son suaves.

Suaves y _asquerosas_.

Como el mismo.

Necesita cambiar.

Cometió un error al desayunar medio tazón de arroz. Se odió a si mismo todo el día por eso; ¿cómo puede controlar un desliz como ese? No puede sorprenderse al ver que Aomine no lo ama porque no tiene control de sí mismo ni de lo que come.

No ha comido nada después de eso. No puede, va a ganar al menos 100 kilos por el error que cometió al desayunar.

Por esa razón se encerró en su habitación, desesperado buscando maneras de arreglar su error. Hacer flexiones es bueno, como los son las sentadillas.

Incluso después de trabajar y amonestarse por horas, se siente gordo y miserable.

No es más que un fracasado.

Debió haber escupido el arroz antes de tragarlo. O mejor todavía, no ponerlo ni siquiera en su boca. Así no tendría que sentirse culpable por nada.

La vaga idea de forzarse a vomitar lo hace dirigirse al baño.

El olvida sus planes tan pronto como entra el baño.

Eso es porque sus ojos se posaron en la navaja de afeitar que su padre usaba para afeitarse.

Las navajas son afiladas, ¿cierto?

Lo suficientemente afiladas para sacar la grasa y las asquerosas fallas de su cuerpo.

Mira tras de él para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, aun cuando estaba solo en su casa.

Que tonto.

El frío metal de la navaja se siente bien en su piel desnuda.

 _No puedo alcanzar la perfección si no controlo mis impulsos. No más arroz al desayuno. No más._

Todo lo que toma es un rápido corte a su muñeca. La piel se corta en dos como si fuera papel.

La sangre brota.

Se quedó mirando su muñeca, embobado por lo fácil que resultaba dañarse a sí mismo.

La sangre pulsando fuera de su cuerpo se ve bien. Y tal vez, su sangre imperfecta lo hace una persona imperfecta, el cambiará para mejor una vez que ya no haya más en él.

Valía la pena intentarlo.

Otro corte en su muñeca y un camino de sangre bajó hasta su mano hasta que cayó al suelo dejando una gruesa mancha roja.

 _Gota tras gota, gota tras gota, gota tras gota._

Hipnotizándolo.

Las voces escaleras abajo lo traen de vuelta. Sus padres deben haber vuelto.

Luego de limpiarse a sí mismo en el baño, empuja la manga de su polerón para cubrir su maltratada muñeca para esconder los cortes de los acusadores ojos de sus padres.

No lo necesitan saber. Él puede luchar contra su fealdad por el mismo.

El grueso líquido escapaba de sus muñecas lentamente, tiñendo su manga de un color rojo, formando flores de sangre mientras se hundía en el material.

Es lindo.

El dolor lo atacó después un rato.

* * *

Hola~ Aprovechando mi poco tiempo, trataré de adelantar los pendientes.

Debo decir que la idea de que Kise se haga daño me hace sufrir, pero en cierto sentido esta historia supo llegarme y por eso lo traduzco.

Espero entiendan toda la idea de la autora ;w;

Besos~


	3. Celos (o tal vez es solo preocupación)

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASUKE NO ME PERTENECE, ES OBRA DE FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. ESTA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES DE MI AUTORÍA ORIGINAL, SINO QUE ES DE _JENS THE HOMO_. YO SOLO ME ENCARGUÉ DE LA TRADUCCIÓN.**

 **Agradecimientos a Shuu-chan por el beteo~ :D**

 **Advertencias:** AoKise unilateral, mención de KuroKise. Desórdenes alimenticios, autoflagelación, entre otros.

* * *

Cuando Kise no aparece en la práctica del día siguiente, el corazón de Aomine decae. El rubio nunca se había perdido una antes y Aomine tenía el insoportable presentimiento de que esta anormalidad era de algún modo su culpa.

Él realmente desea que Kise no lo evite; todavía no tiene idea qué diablos había hecho mal mientras hablaba con Kise y para solucionar el problema que tenían ahora obviamente necesitaba hablar con el modelo. Sin embargo, el que Kise faltara a la práctica hacía que fuera imposible que hablaran del tema. Estaban en clases distintas, después de todo, y Aomine no se preocupaba lo suficiente para ir a buscar a Kise.

El hecho de que la mirada asesina de Akashi estuviera fija en su espalda la mayor parte de la práctica no ayudaba tampoco.

* * *

Es estúpido saltarle la práctica, lo sabe, pero no puede ir a ese lugar.

No solo porque tiene miedo de ver a Aomine, sino que también porque la cicatriz en su muñeca es claramente visible, y si se saca la ropa todos verían el vendaje que estaba usando para esconder el corte, lo que haría que todos comenzaran a preguntar cosas que él no quiere responder.

Su manager lo llama para hacerle saber que la sesión de fotos programada para esa tarde había sido pospuesta para la semana siguiente. Eso es un alivio. No había forma en que él pudiera modelar con esa cicatriz en su muñeca.

También, una semana es suficiente para perder más peso porque él no puede posar frente a la cámara así de gordo como está ahora, ¿cierto?

Cierto. Así que todos ganan. Ahora, todo lo que tiene que hacer es ir a casa antes de que sus compañeros lo encuentren y lo arrastren a la práctica.

De algún modo sus pies lo terminan llevando al centro comercial. Bien, también puede matar el tiempo mirando ropa.

Excepto que tal vez no debería hacerlo después de todo. Viendo todas esas ropas tan lindas y que son totalmente su estilo le hacen recordar que él es horrible.

Él es imperfecto, por lo que no se compraría ropa nueva hasta que haya alcanzado su meta.

Pero oh, él podría comprar esto y esto otro, y tal vez eso también, si solo fuera un poco más delgado…

* * *

"Kise-kun."

Kuroko siempre aparecía de la nada por lo tanto no debía sorprenderse tanto como lo estaba, pero a Kise se le escapa un pequeño grito cuando el chico de cabellos azules llama su nombre.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko ignora la pregunta de Kise completamente. "Deberías venir a la práctica hoy, Kise-kun. Akashi-kun no estaba muy feliz ayer cuando no apareciste."

Kise inconscientemente lleva su mano derecha a su muñeca izquierda y baja la manga un poco. No puede mirar a Kuroko; sabe que el chico verá a través de él como siempre lo hace.

"… No me sentía muy bien ayer, por eso decidí saltarme las actividades del club," dice Kise finalmente con una tensa sonrisa. Aunque no está mintiendo.

Es solo que en estos días, raramente se siente bien.

Kuroko lo mira con una expresión indescifrable. "¿Eso significa que vendrás a la práctica cuando te sientas mejor?"

"Sí, claro." En el momento que eso suceda, claro que irá.

Entonces Kuroko sonríe, esa poco usual sonrisa que el Kise anterior habría adorado. El Kise nuevo, sin embargo, solo le sonríe devuelta y vuelve a pensar sobre qué puede comer sin romper el límite de caloría que se había autoimpuesto.

De cualquier modo, estar pegado a Kuroko es tan infantil y una completa pérdida de tiempo. Eso no lo volverá más delgado, y – ¡oh!

¿Tal vez la razón por la que Kuroko parecía odiarle era porque Kise era tan gordo y asqueroso? Lo sigue siendo, ciertamente, así que ahí tenía otra razón por la que tenía que detenerse por ahora. No abrazaría más a Kuroko.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no nota el brillo de dolor en los ojos de Kuroko antes de que se fuera.

* * *

"Estoy tan feliz de que Akashi-kun no te haya matado aun, Aomine-kun. Porque ahora puedo matarte yo mismo."

"¿Huh?"

Aomine aparentemente ya no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasándole a sus compañeros. Todos estaban mirándolo como si quisieran matarlo, incluso Murasakibara, a quien usualmente todo le vale mierda excepto sus bocadillos. Exceptuando a Kise, por supuesto; el modelo lo ha estado evitando como si fuera una plaga desde esa estúpidamente extraña conversación que tuvieron hace unas cuantas semanas atrás en los camerinos.

¿Y ahora Kuroko, de todos sus compañeros, amenaza con asesinarlo?

Tal vez Aomine debería empezar a poner atención a su entorno.

"¿A qué te refieres con matarme, Tetsu?"

"No sé si es que lo has notado, pero Kise-kun ha cambiado mucho." La cara de Kuroko carecía de emoción, como era usual, pero de algún modo Aomine podía sentir lo enojado que estaba. Enojado y… ¿dolido?

"No solo me refiero al hecho de que ha perdido mucho peso, sino que también su personalidad ha cambiado." Kuroko hace una pausa. Luego, con la mirada distante, definitivamente con dolor en sus ojos, continúa hablando, "De verdad deseo que yo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo pero parece que solo Aomine-kun tiene el poder de traspasar sus barreras."

"Bueno, traté de hablar con él hace unas semanas, porque Akashi me dijo que lo hiciera, pero reaccionó de forma extraña y no me ha hablado desde entonces. ¿Por qué todos ustedes piensan que yo puedo ayudarle? ¿Qué demonios le está pasando de todos modos?"

Kuroko vuelve sus ojos hacia Aomine y la mirada en ellos es casi tan asesina como la que Akashi le ha estado dando las dos semanas pasadas.

"¿De verdad no lo entiendes?"

"¿Entender qué?"

Kuroko suspira, absolutamente decepcionado. "Olvidé que la única cosa por la que te preocupas es el básquetbol."

"Oye, Tetsu –"

Kuroko corta a Aomine al levantar su mano un poco. "Pero en realidad no te dañaría pensar a veces en los demás y preocuparte por lo que sienten, Aomine-kun."

Con eso, el jugador fantasma se va. Haciendo ser a Aomine mucho más confundido que antes.

* * *

 **Nota final de Traductor:**

Hola~ He vuelto con la dolorosa y triste historia de nuestro amado Kise-kun ;w; Ese Kuroko algo se trae :c Aomine baka ;A;

Lamento tanto que mi bebecito sufra así :c

Cuídense, los quiero a todos u.u

Besos y buenas noches~

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
